


The Thought Alone

by gublerlover (orphan_account)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fights, Hospitals, How do I tag?, M/M, Stabbing, um first work sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gublerlover
Summary: Mac get's mugged and stabbed in an alleyway outside of Paddy's Pub.  Dennis finds him, and some confessions happen.





	The Thought Alone

Dennis heard a mumble from the alleyway he was walking past, more like a low whimper. More importantly, the alley right next to Paddy's Pub. He sighed, and turned down the pavement, he couldn't have someone die right next to his bar. Bad for business. He followed the low whimpers down to the dumpsters, until he saw a man lying in a pool of his own blood. Dennis grabbed his phone and already started dialing 911. "Hey bud, you okay?" He asked, while the phone call started ringing. "D-Den, y-you gotta-" 

Dennis could hear his heart beating. "Mac? What happened, dude?" He sat down next to the bloody shell of his friend, looking for where the blood came from. It was all too dark. He couldn't see anything but the glare of the red liquid surrounding his best friend. "M-mugged," he gasped against the bitter air. 

"911, what's your emergency?"

"M-my friend, Mac, he's beaten up-real bad, and he needs help-"

"Sir, can we get your address?"

"Y-yeah," he slurred, then repeated the address of the pub.

"Okay sir, hold tight. I'm sending out a dispatch right now." Dennis nodded against the phone, despite the emergency responder not being able to see; he hung up the phone with shaking hands. "Hey babyboy, how you holding up?" Dennis asked, before pushing some of bloody hair out of Mac's forehead. Dennis took his response as shitty when Mac continued gasping for air, practically choking on his own breath. "D-Den, you-you gotta t'll my mom I love'er, a-and tell Ch-Charlie he-he's a'ight, and-and-" Mac started grumbling, pushing his face in the hard ground, leaning on his side and grasping his bloody stomach. "No, no, no- you are not doing that Mac. You aren't dying, you're going to be fine." Dennis growled back, placing a hand on top of Mac's-which was pressed against the laceration in his stomach. "Den, I'love you-" Mac's muffled voice was hard to understand, but there it was. Those three worlds made Dennis crash. "Gre-great, that's great, I l-love you too, b-but you can't leave me after that confession," Dennis chokes out, praying to whatever God that Mac would be okay. "Hey, look at me. Yeah?" Dennis shifted, and lifted Mac's head onto his lap. "You're going to be fine, okay?" He nudged the almost-limb body. "Y'ah," Mac mumbled in response, barely hearing the sirens in the distance.


End file.
